Mon dernier mot sera pardon
by Paige0703
Summary: Qui a dit "Aimer, c’est vivre" ? Moi, je dirais plutôt qu’aimer c’est souffrir. Voici les pensée d'une jeune fille... Je préfère vous laisser la surprise, alors bonne lecture


_**Mon dernier mot sera "pardon".**_

Qui a dit "Aimer, c'est vivre" ? Moi, je dirais plutôt qu'aimer c'est souffrir. En tout cas, moi, aimer me fait vraiment mal. Beaucoup trop. Je ne peux penser à lui sans que mon cœur se serre, sans qu'une boule apparaisse dans ma gorge, sans que ma vue se brouille par ces larmes naissantes… sans qu'une envie de hurler s'empare de mon être.

Je l'aime plus que tout, et ce depuis le premier regard. Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, je me suis dit : "C'est lui. C'est lui et personne d'autre, j'en suis sûre…". Je n'ai pas su lui cacher mes sentiments. Puis il est sorti avec cette fille, mais heureusement pour moi, cela n'a pu duré. Les années ont passées et ce n'est qu'au cours de sa sixième année qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble. J'avais l'impression que le bonheur me souriait enfin. Pas que je n'ai jamais était heureuse avant, mais là, c'était tout particulier. J'avais l'impression d'être au Paradis… Je sais, j'exagère sûrement un peu, mais que voulez vous, je l'aime…

Je me suis réjouie trop vite.

En effet, à la fin de cette même année, Dumbledore est mort. Ce fut un véritable choc dans le monde de la magie. Pourtant la vie devait continuer. Le mois de Septembre arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. Une nouvelle année scolaire était sur le point de débuter, sans notre Directeur habituel… Ce fut le chaos à Poudlard Rogue devenait Directeur… Le meurtrier de Dumbledore à la tête de Poudlard. Je me souviens de cette confusion, on se serait cru en pleine dictature. Les mangemorts régnaient sur Poudlard. Ils étaient partout… et moi j'étais seule. Il avait décidé de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes, comme le lui avait demandé notre défunt directeur, avec mon frère, Ron, et Hermione. Moi, pendant ce temps, je ne pouvais qu'espérer, je ne pouvais que prier de moi pour eux… mais pour lui surtout, je l'avoue. Je ne savais jamais si il allait bien, si il était blessé ou même si il était proche ou loin de moi… Mais je gardais espoir… Oui, je le devais. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. On a essayé de battre de l'intérieur, mais c'était peine perdue, bien trop risquée pour mes amis et leurs familles…

Puis finalement eu lieu la bataille final, celle qui déciderait qui du bien ou du mal allait l'emporter. Elle eu bien sur lieu à Poudlard. J'étais présente. J'ai vu, j'ai vécu l'horreur. Des cris. Des larmes. Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts. Il y en avait tellement qu'il était impossible de dire avec exactitude qui l'avait lancé. J'ai perdu des amis, j'ai aussi du dire adieu à mon cher frère… mais pas seulement…

Harry et Voldemort se sont évidemment affronté, comme le voulait cette maudite prophétie. Voldemort a finalement était vaincu… mais dans les heures qui ont suivi cette victoire, notre héro a succombé à ses blessures. Il avait était touché par un sortilège de magie noire, de l'ancienne magie noire. Pomfresh n'avait pas l'antidote. Dans cette confusion qui régnait à Poudlard et dans le monde de la magie, il fut impossible de l'apporter à temps. Le seul qui le sauver était le professeur de Potions… mais il était malheureusement déjà mort. Je ne pensais pas que je regretterais sa mort, pas la sienne… et pourtant je le regrettais amèrement. Avec lui, c'était mon amour qui mourait, c'était mon avenir qui se volatilisé, c'était ma vie qui se consumait, c'était mon cœur qui se brisait… Mon Harry… mort…

Le jour de son enterrement, tout le monde était réuni pour lui dire "Merci". Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre. Tout le monde essayait de se réconforter, que maintenant tout irai bien, qu'il voudrait sûrement que l'on vive… Je n'avais qu'une envie : les frapper. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Et lui alors ? Ils pensaient un peu à lui ? Lui aussi aurait voulu vivre ! Lui aussi avait droit au bonheur ! Comme tout le monde après tout… Alors pourquoi ?!

Je ne sortais plus de ma chambre, je mangeais de moins en mois, ne pensant qu'à lui, au peu de temps que nous avions passée ensemble… si peu quand j'y repense.

Puis cette nuit, je me suis enfin décidé. Je savais ce qui me restait à faire…

Je suis sorti, sans bruit, de la maison. J'ai transplanée là où il était enterré, auprès de ses parents. Cela faisait déjà neuf jours qu'il était parti… une éternité pour moi. Je me suis assisse au sol, adossée à sa tombe, et bizarrement aucunes larmes ne coulèrent. Je conjurai alors une lame. "Pardon" sera mon dernier mot ici bas. Il restera à jamais gravé sur ma peau. Mon sang coulait à flot le long de ce dernier et ultime mot…

Je savais que j'allais faire du mal à ceux qui m'aimaient. C'est pourquoi, dans un sens, je leur demandais de me pardonner. Pardon de partir, pardon d'être si lâche, si égoïste, pardon de vous faire se mal, après tout ce qui viens de se passer. Mais c'était surtout à Harry que je m'adressais : pardon de faire cela, je me doute bien que tu ne l'aurais pas souhaité, mais tu n'es plus là…

Le dernière image que j'emporte avec moi, c'est-ce ciel étoilé. Il y a tellement d'étoiles ce soir… peut-être que tu es l'une d'entre elle. Aurai-je la joie de briller à tes côtés pour le reste de l'éternité ? Je l'espère. Doucement la fatigue l'emporte. Je sais bien que je ne me réveillerais plus jamais. Un sourire se dessine alors sur mon visage, sans que je puisse l'empêcher. Je ne sens plus le sang qui s'écoule pourtant encore de mes bras… Je ne ressens plus rien maintenant… depuis que tu m'as laissé seule ici… Pardon…


End file.
